


Vino

by FightTheThorn



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Sex, Crush, Hand Jobs, Italian Character(s), Italy, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Painting, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was six gruelling hours spent on a lovely work of art, only to find that a clumsy assassin can stumble in and ruin all the hours, now wasted. Promising that he’ll do anything in return, Ezio doesn’t know what he’s got himself into.<br/>One-Shot; R&R appreciated.<br/>Contains: Bondage, Blindfold, and so on.<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this might be a turn off, but I've never played any of the AC games in the past. My friends, however, have helped me to create, what I like to think are Leonardo and Ezio's personalities. Please read and review at your leisure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vino

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend of mine who's really into Leonardo/Ezio. Based off one picture: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/653388/

There was truly nothing more lovely than the stroke of a paint brush. It created life in the form of colours and made vivid pictures from an artist’s point of view. It was the reason that they had such beautiful artwork in the Renaissance Era and that there were inspired artists all over town. 

Leonardo Da Vinci dabbed his brush into the colour palette and began to streak his tool across the painting. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was going to be, but he could feel that it would be magnificent. 

Lately, the summer day had become quite hot as the bright burning star hung in the sky earlier in the day. It had even affected the entire workshop, which had become stuffy and cramped with the amount of tools Leonardo needed to work on his creative skills. Leonardo could barely keep himself cool long enough to imagine crazy or insane machines or paintings. Yet, he had come up with an idea all the same. 

He stood there with paintbrush poised in his hand, wearing a long-sleeved button-down white shirt that was tied off at the wrist, a pair of nice blue pants with a leather belt to hold them in place, and a pair of old leather boots.

It might have been too much clothing, but Leonardo wasn’t an animal. He preferred to be clothed almost always unless the need arose. 

However, as he suffered through the indignity of the day, he always kept up hopes that his long-term guest and close friend would often jump down onto the balcony to greet him. It was often not a social visit, but that mattered very little to him. If he had to fix something the other had broken on one of his missions or decipher the Codex pages Ezio found to keep his company, he didn’t mind. In fact, he hoped that the hidden blade would break often so that he might talk with the hooded assassin as he worked. 

Ezio Auditore da Firenze suddenly landed on the high balcony, just as he always did, and stepped inside in a rather hurried way. He checked the room for people and, seeing only Leonardo, removed his hood and began shedding his multitude of clothing.

Leonardo could barely even imagine how incredibly uncomfortable it must be to walk around like that in such heat, let alone jumping from roof-top to roof-top as Ezio often did. Coupled with his constant running from the officials, Leonardo wondered how Ezio could stand the temperature at all. 

“Ah, my dear friend! Come, Ezio. Take a seat.” 

His guest nodded eagerly, and then strode over to the closest chair. Ezio removed his cape first, tossing it over the top of the chair. He removed the belt next, followed by his weapons and glove. Before he could even think to remove his shirt, he had to then pull off the large belt around his waist and the sash. 

_'Why do I wear so much clothing? No wonder I’m hyperventilating in here._

His top shirt came off easily and finally his second shirt joined the large pile of clothing. All he wore now were his six-pack of abs and a pair of nice brown pants threaded together at the waist and his boots. Ezio let out a relieved sigh from the release of weight and took the seat offered. 

“Oh, thank you, Leonardo. It’s absolute Hell out there and I’m just completely exhausted. At this rate, I’ll be dead of heat exhaustion before the officials even catch me.”

Leonardo put the finishing touches on his painting before he forgot and laid the palette on a work table. He walked over to where Ezio sat, taking the cushioned stool across from him. “Not at all, my friend. You are always welcome here as you please.”

“Thank you again.” Ezio let one of his dazzling smiles appear, flashing his pearly whites at his inventor friend. 

He smiled back, just a soft pleased smile. “Perhaps I could tempt you with a beverage? I don’t know if I have much, but I do have some rather delicious wine I was hoping to open. Would you care for a glass?”

The mere thought of wine was enough to sober Ezio’s discomfort. “Hm… wine sounds nice after a long day like today.” He rubbed the back of his neck and checked the crimson ribbon holding his long brown locks back into a pony-tail. It had come undone and he made to fix. “I don’t know if a glass will be enough, though.”

“Don’t worry; I’ve got quite enough to satisfy even your thirst. It’s a real beauty; promise me you’ll at least attempt to taste it.” Leonardo stood, walking over to his wine rack against the wall and picked the wine bottle carefully from its resting place. Only the best for his assassin guest. 

He returned with two glasses of red wine and handed one to Ezio. Leonardo took his seat again and leaned forward, sighing thoughtfully as he took a sip. “Mm…”

Ezio took it gratefully and pulled himself to sit up more straight and thanked the artist once more before taking a sip. It tasted wonderful to him. Like he was in the vineyard and tasted the freshest fruit. He would have to make it last, like Leonardo had suggested, but he found that the glass was fairly cool, most likely kept in the shade. The brunette placed the glass against his forehead and then his neck, trying to cool himself down further. 

Leonardo’s eyes didn’t move from Ezio’s sweaty figure, taking a sip from his own glass as he watched the sweat droplets move down the assassin’s face, neck, and then to his glistening chest. “I’m glad that you stopped by. Is this, by chance, a social visit?”

Ezio took a long swig of the glass before pressing it against his forehead once more. “Sorry, but it’s not. You know I love talking to you, Leonardo, but I broke my blade on a mission. Of course, if you count the fact that I couldn’t take much more running in this heat then, yes, it’s also a social visit. I dread the thought of having to go back out there today.”

The inventor stood, moving to the chair covered in clothing. “Ah… here it is. Hm… you’re right, it’s in two pieces.” He looked over his shoulder at the other. “And… what’s the cause? Why is this cut so cleanly?”

At this, Ezio seemed to look guilty. “Um… I was…”

The artist raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I could even create a sufficient enough guess as to what happened here.”

His guest searched for the words, but ended up just sitting there with his mouth open and looking at a loss.

“Top secret information?”

Ezio shrugged and gave an apologetic grin. 

Leonardo rolled his eyes in a playful manner and took the two pieces over to his work table. He began to examine it and see if it’d be difficult to mend it. It didn’t seem it would be. 

He’d have to use something along what a blacksmith would, but the blade he’d made from the instructions on the Codex pages, he was able to do it in less than a day. “I have an idea.”

“What?” Ezio perked up, looking over. 

Leonardo smiled, looking over his shoulder for a moment before letting out a quiet chuckle. “Why don’t you stay here the night?”

“Really? You won’t mind?” Ezio sounded relieved.

“Of course not, you can sleep on the cot in the next room. It’s going to take the rest of the night to fix this anyway.”

“You’re a life-savour, Leo.”

“I know.” 

The artist left what was left of the weapon there and made to walk back over to his friend, but stopped to look at his work in progress. “I don’t think I told you about this painting, did I? I’ve been working on it for the last… I would say six hours? I’d love for you to come take a look. It’s coming along well.” Leonardo motioned him over with a wave of his hand and moved to examine it himself.

Ezio stood, placing the wine glass down on a nearby desk as he strode over to where the easel and his friend were. He got a decent look at it before he clumsily tripped on the rug and tumbled to the ground. His foot shot out in the air as he put a hand out to prevent his face from hitting the ground. Ezio’s foot hit a cup of paint and sent it soaring through the air.

His first worry was that it was going to hit Leonardo. But, when he saw where it had landed, he wished that Leonardo’s clothes had been soaked with the paint instead. 

The paint splashed over the painting. Leonardo’s masterpiece was murdered with green splotches ruining the bright reds and oranges he’d previously used. 

Ezio quickly pulled himself up and hurried over. 

Leonardo was absolutely shocked and seemed at a loss for words. 

“Oh… Leo… I’m sorry Leo… I hadn’t… it…it was an accident…” Silence followed his apology. 

Leonardo looked completely heart-broken at the state of it. His first inspiration in almost a month lies in ruins over a stupid mistake. He didn’t blame Ezio. How could he blame him? It had been Leonardo urging him to come and it had been one of his paint cups that had been the culprit. 

_'This thing… it was nothing. A stress-relief, yes.'_ While he was deep in thought, Ezio’s apology ran on in the background. 

He had gone from shock at what he’d done to incomprehensible drivel. “Please, please forgive me, Leonardo! I’ll do anything, anything, to make this up to you. I swear. Anything you want. It’s done.” Ezio looked as if he had just defiled the most untainted and pure thing on the Earth. His face was pained and filled with grief at what he’d done. 

That was the good thing about Ezio, Leonardo guessed, when he had done something wrong, he felt genuinely sorry about it instead of blaming it on others. No matter what Leonardo asked him to do, he’d do it. It was the kind of man he was. He knew that it wasn’t completely Ezio’s fault, but the offer was more than Leonardo could refuse. There had been something he’d wanted for a while. Something that only Ezio could do for him and it might even inspire him to work.

“Okay… Ezio. Be my model.” Leonardo turned his eyes away from the ugly sight of his painting and onto the brunette. He made sure that he looked him straight into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Ezio blinked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He hadn’t expected it to be something like that. “For… one of your paintings? I don’t know, Leo. That’s embarrassing..”

Playing up his loss, Leonardo looked away. “I understand… I guess I’ll just try to draw something else. Maybe I’ll try painting a bowl of fruit like a beginner.” He began to turn away from the assassin, but felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his eyebrow as he saw a crest-fallen Ezio looking at him with his pure puppy-dog eyes.

“No… don’t paint fruit. I’ll do it.” He smiled. “Do you have something in mind already?” 

Leonardo smiled and nodded, pointing him to a stool in the corner. “Go and take a seat. I’ll just need to get a few things from the back.” Upon saying this, he walked to the back of the workshop and began to rummage through a few of the items he had in there.

Ezio nodded. He looked over at the destroyed painting and grimaced. It looked quite beautiful before the bumbling assassin had come. He walked to the stool pointed out to him and sat on it. Leaning forward, he rest his elbows on his thighs and sighed. 

_'How could I have done that to Leo’s painting? I feel awful… still, it’s a surprise that he asked for me to model for him. I was expecting a more severe punishment. I hope he’s got more planned. Like carrying something… or cleaning this workshop.'_ He looked around. _'On second thought… I hope this is it.'_

Leonardo soon found what he was looking for and began to walk back over to Ezio. He put the assortment of items down on the floor behind Ezio and picked up a soft red silk cloth. “This is a theme portrait I’ve wanted to do, so let me put this blindfold on you first before I forget. I’ve had this idea in my head, but I was never able to put it in a portrait.”

Ezio listened intently and smiled. “Okay.”

The inventor pulled the cloth over his eyes and tied it tight behind the assassin’s head. 

Now blind, Ezio felt a little nervous about what was happening. He didn’t like being handicapped, something he’d developed from his training. However, he ignored it and waited for Leonardo to continue. “What now?”

“You don’t have to do anything; the rest of this is all on me. Just sit still and keep quiet so I can concentrate. Think about something while I get you set up.” Leonardo reached out and grabbed one of Ezio’s arms, pulling it behind the man’s back. He took the other as well and began to bind his wrists with thin black rope.

Ezio swallowed, but said nothing as Leonardo advised, making sure that he didn’t ask any questions of the artist. He had been enough of a bother to the man by coming in and asking him to fix his weapon on a weekly basis, then he had ruined the painting, and just after Leonardo had offered for him to stay the night.

Leonardo tied off a knot binding his wrists and rose the rope up to wrap around his neck. He kept it loose and moved around to Ezio’s front to tie another knot off just below his neck. His plan was to tie him in a rope harness. He took his time, about ten to fifteen minutes to tie the rope correctly. Leonardo often reached around to Ezio’s front and then back again to bind the assassin’s arms effectively. A diamond-shaped rope pattern appeared on his chest as he worked on it.

Ezio breathing hitched in his throat as he felt an unexpected rope slipping between his thighs and then under and over his buttock. The last thing he felt was the end of the rope being tied to the rope holding his wrists captive. The rope ranged all over Ezio’s body. It went over his arms and down his chest along with through his most intimate of areas. Leonardo didn’t seem to be finished as he felt a tug on his boots as they were bound to the chair’s legs. 

“Thank you for taking all this. This won’t take too long, I’m about ready to start painting. “

Ezio’s took a deep swallow as he nodded, but his curiosity got the better of him and he raised his head to talk to where he assumed Leonardo was standing. “Um… what is this?” He strained at the rope as if to indicate what he was talking about. Thanks to the rope, he had to find a new way to get comfortable, testing the strength of the rope by flexing his muscles and then trying to move his legs.

Leonardo seemed to think the question over before replying. “It’s a rope harness and I used leather straps to tie your boots to the stool’s legs.”

The assassin thought the new information over. “Why am I tied up like this again?” 

“I’ve wanted to draw you like this for quite some time, but… I didn’t think you would model for me.”

Ezio smiled up at Leonardo from under the blindfold and chuckled. “Even if it’s something weird like this… all you have to do is ask. I’d do anything for you, Leo.” 

It was those words that caused Leonardo to lean down and cup Ezio’s chin with his hand. He kissed him. 

Ezio was surprised at the suddenness of it and, at first, did nothing, but almost curiously kissed back. He opened his mouth a little wider and Leonardo did the same, applying pressure. Yet, when Leonardo slipped his tongue in between Ezio’s teeth, the situation had grown much too awkward for Ezio to take. Much too fast. He pulled back, trying to put some distance between Leonardo and himself. Not quite thinking the reflex through, the stool began falling back as he tried to get away and, in his blindfolded state, felt himself falling. Thankfully, his back soon pressed against the wall. 

Leonardo ran his palm along Ezio’s cheek.

“W-what are you doing, Leonardo?”

“You’d do anything for me…” Leonardo’s voice held such calm, loving tone to it.

Ezio almost let his guard down at Leonardo’s touch. But, remembering the kiss, he began to struggle against the ropes binding him. The ropes were expertly tied and he wasn’t surprised with how inventive, skilful, and handy the other was. There was no way out of it unless he was untied by the inventor who tied the knots in the first place. 

“P-please… d-don’t…” 

Ignoring his pleas, Leonardo ran his hands down Ezio’s skin, running up and down in slow soft movements. He wanted to feel his entire captive. Every inch of him. Thankfully, the bondage made it easier for him to do so without resistance. 

All the while, Ezio kept muttering wishes to be freed.

The inventor chose to silence him, leaning in and kissing him. It was gentle. He didn’t want to scare the poor womanizer off. Such was the side-effect of a new experience.

“I love you, Ezio. Always have. You always had eyes for the women… it’s difficult to hear you talk about them… to see you outside my window talking to women.” Leo slipped his tongue out and moved to suck on an earlobe. “This is the only way I can be satisfied…” He pulled back and then moved in on the other lobe.

“L-Leo…” Ezio tried to move away, once more finding it futile. “I… I don’t like…men that way…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Leo said under his breath, moving down and kissing at his neck, all the while his hands were running along the available skin. He wanted to go lower… much lower, but not yet.

“I’ll repay you some other way! S-stop, Leonardo!” He struggled violently. His sudden outburst was due to a growing tension in the brunette’s pants. The fight arose from the kisses and the way Leonardo ran his hands along his body, creating a tight sensation in his pants.

“Non-sense…” He pulled him into a long, loving kiss, forcing his attention from the other parts of his body. Leonardo wanted him to think just about the kiss. Nothing more. “I don’t want anything other than you.”

They stayed like that for some time, Ezio once again kissing back with a little curiosity behind it. It wasn’t much different from a woman’s kiss. Leonardo tasted like expensive foreign fruits while the women he usually kissed tasted like chocolate and sweets. It was an unusual taste.

Distracted by the interesting kiss, Ezio didn’t notice the hands pulling on the thread keeping his pants together.

Leonardo multi-tasked as he intensified the kiss, surprised to be receiving one in return and rather hoping it continued that way. The thread came un-done and he pulled apart the released flaps. He returned his hands to rest one on Ezio’s cheek and the other to continue molesting his model’s chest.

It was so smooth and curved differently from that of a woman. Yet, touching it only made him want to do so more, instead of feeding his hunger and satisfying it.

“W-what are you doing?” Ezio’s voice rang out, feeling Leonardo’s lips from his own. He felt the intruding fingers of his friend entering his undergarment and retrieving his manhood. “P-please, stop, Leo…” 

Ignoring his plea, Leonardo bent down and moved to his knees. He moved his thumb along the underside of Ezio’s manhood, thinking about what he was going to do next, how he’d planned it all out in his dreams. 

Ezio let out a low grating moan, slowly moving his head back. 

Leonardo smiled, moving his thumb to rub against the head, pushing apart the slit and then together again. His index finger ran over the upper-side, while the other fingers just gently brushed against the skin. His left hand was running over Ezio’s thighs and moving closer and closer to Ezio’s groin.

Ezio’s eyes were shut tight under the blindfold; as if he could restrain the pleasure those fingers were sending him. He let out another low chorus of groans. The assassin fought the urge to buck into the hand, keeping whatever impulses he could in check. It dawned on him that he might not be modelling for anything, but the brunette couldn’t focus much due to the lustful feelings shooting up through his brain.

“You’re so responsive…” It slipped through his lips before he stopped to think on it. Such an odd set of circumstances would ultimately ruin their friendship. Leonardo leaned forward, eyes fallen to half-mast. He absentmindedly began to stroke Ezio’s cock, surprised at how rather average it was. In his dreams he pictured it at least three inches more, but it was something that he was content with.

“Leo… please. I-I’m not like that…” In truth, he was right; he wasn’t anywhere near being into other men, but the way that Leonardo was stimulating his penis gave him little choice. Of course he was being turned on. He was tied up, blindfolded, and completely helpless as his friend began to touch him so sensually. Most men would feel the same.

Again, Leonardo said nothing in response. Unsure of what to say. 

He proceeded to move his head closer, removing his thumb and just tantalizing Ezio’s thighs with both hands. Leonardo’s lips pressed against the head.

Ezio let out a louder moan, twisting his head to the right and swallowing back a whimper. His arms pulled against the ropes.

Leonardo continued, pulling back a little and slipping out his tongue, running it along the head and gathering the clear pre-ejaculation. He swallowed it down and moved down again, using the tip of his tongue to enter the slit. 

“Nnngh…Leo… s-stop…” Ezio’s words came out in stutters, blushing at the action. His arms strained against his bonds, trying to move away. It was half-hearted though as he enjoyed the feel of Leonardo’s tongue running along his cock and teasing him so professionally. 

Leonardo began to press his lips against the head once more, pushing forward and taking in an inch, sending his tongue along the organ now inside his mouth. It ran along it, thoroughly wetting it with saliva before taking in another inch. He did this for quite some time, making sure not to rush. 

There was a part of him that wanted to wait until Ezio’s pleas changed from “stop” to “more.” If he was a malicious person, he wouldn’t be afraid of holding the object of his affection bound as such. In fact, he’d probably play with him each day, hiding him away in his room. As a friend, Leonardo found the idea detestable and felt guilty just thinking about it. Just as he would feel extremely upset with himself when he pulled away and Ezio ultimately stopped visiting him. 

His brunette friend seemed to have given up on pleading him to stop. He must have figured Leonardo wouldn’t have gone this far if he planned to stop. Instead, he strained against the ropes and pulled at the straps holding his boots to the stool. It was a useless effort, he knew it, but if he didn’t try, he wouldn’t be able to look at himself. And he was such a handsome man to not look at.

All of Ezio’s manhood was in his mouth, and the tip pressed against the back of his throat lustfully. Oh how amazing it felt. The pulsating organ twitched eagerly despite its owner’s reluctance. 

“Leo…”

The sound of his name moaned like that… the sound of his name spoken thatlustfully had him pause for a moment and then run his tongue along the length of his cock; over the underside and then starting to bob his head up and down on it. As an afterthought, he began to hum, causing a slight vibration throughout the organ in his mouth. 

Ezio let out a cry, something that he hadn’t meant to free from the confines of his throat. The sudden bobbing prevented his fight and had him sit there, taking in the pleasure in a frozen state. It was wave after wave shooting over him. He found himself thinking: _'faster… faster… oh God, Leo, faster.'_ And soon, he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Leonardo kept going. They were already so far.

Almost as if his wishes were granted, Leonardo’s head bobbed faster, slowly increasing at first and then as fast as he could go. 

Moans came out freely, Ezio’s head lolling back and forth as they did, pulling on the rope in a need to do something.

_'I want to make you happy… I want to be the one you wake up next to… I want you to be… mine.'_

In mere minutes, Ezio came. His hips bucked forward into Leonardo’s mouth, spewing his seed deep into the inventers’ throat. Despite the control he had at the start, he was now stuck between groaning and shouting Leonardo’s shortened name. He eventually fell limp, in more than one sense, with his head bowed and muscles relaxed. 

Leonardo took a deep swallow and pulled the manhood from his mouth. _He tastes like vintage wine. Just like I imagined._ He moved to stand, his hand down to stroke his own bulging pants. 

Humiliation passed through his mind. He wanted to feel the warm, soft, wet touch of Ezio’s tongue. The feel of it would be like pure ecstasy. Leonardo couldn’t bring himself to do it and simply pulled away. He grabbed the easel with a blank portrait and began to paint.

He barely had to look at his bound friend; Leonardo could paint it all from memory. The Bound Assassin, he would call it. Leonardo couldn’t stop himself from gazing out from behind the portrait and staring at the muscular male, but would soon return to painting him. 

Overall, the painting took two hours. Thanks to the sudden inspiration he had the most vivid picture in his mind. 

He moved from around the painting and to his dejected young brunette. Leonardo kissed him softly, pulling the man’s chin up to meet his lips.

Again, but almost lovingly this time, Ezio kissed back. 

“I’m sorry, Ezio. I’ve done you wrong in so many ways, but I will never forget what you’ve done for me. I’ll untie you now.”

Ezio let a weak and worn smile stretched across his face. “Wait, Leo. You’re not going to let me please you?” He swallowed. “Or… are you all about pleasing others?”

Leonardo blinked. “I got to paint you already. You don’t have to go any further for me…”

“I want to please you… Leonardo, let me do this.”

The inventers’ face turned bright red as he grinned.

_'I will never sell this painting. Not for all the money in the world.'_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vino_ \- Wine in Italian
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Assassin's Creed. All credit goes to the makers of the video game.


End file.
